Dream Stories: Not Your Ordinary Infiltrator
by ShakirBB
Summary: Have you ever thought of being a Scyther? I was one... in my dreams. A short-lived experience of being a Pokémon.


**Not Your Ordinary Infiltrator**

By ShakirBBB 

Author's Notes: This is a second edition of the same short story I wrote in 2003.

* * *

Location: Somewhere…

Time: On a lovely sunset…

(Ask for more at the cost of your blood, paparazzi…)

I had successfully found my way to the Team Rocket hideout. Nice hideout, considering it was located in the undiscovered ruins of an ancient temple (from the looks of it). With all my gear loaded and my courage filled to the fullest, I entered the hideout.

The place appeared to be empty, but I took note that it could be a sign of an ambush. Readying my blades, I climbed up the numerous stone steps. Awaiting my arrival at the top of the temple was a small room. _Time for action!_, I whispered to myself as I jumped into the room and snarled, also raising my blades showing off its glorious gleam, just in case there were grunts in there. However, I was surprised to find that there were none, as I almost always had scared the hormones out of the enemies that I encountered in my past missions by doing that. I was beginning to wonder if my human chief wrongly plotted this place as a hideout. I tried to sniff out any human scent, but all I did was sniff in some dust particles, causing me to sneeze. _Man_, I snorted, _this isn't my kind of day, Chief!_

I searched the room for any secret compartment, entrance, and et cetera. I looked under the altar at the end of the room, at the walls, and around the wooden bookshelf. No other stupid secret that humans so adore making could be found. _Chief, if I could kill you right now, I would_, I grumbled as I walked out of the room, shaking my blades in utter disappointment. I was beginning to regret joining the secret service as an "extra-curricular activity" when I felt a strange side of my mind virtually slapping my face for not thinking hard enough. _Ouch…_ but who it was, I have not a clue, but it made me look back at the room.

All I could do was to stare through the doorway like a dorky human. I got "slapped" again a few more times until I finally got it. Unleashing my spiritual energy, I charged my Skull Bash technique towards the bookshelf and broke it down, revealing a secret stairway leading underground._ Why did I forget about ancient temples not having bookshelves that look so modern!?_ I exclaimed. Forgetting that the mission required stealth, I immediately shut my mouth up.

The stairway was very dark, so I put on my light amplification goggles (_but was that necessary?_) and went down the stairway. At the end of the stairway was a wider dimly-lit tunnel leading off to another area. _That must be the hideout – why would Team Rocket block off a waterway with a bookshelf anyway? Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that one!_ The water in the tunnel was murky, and was up to my waist (_if I ever had a nicely-curved human-like one – ACK, FANTASIES!_). The wade through the tunnel could have been a lot shorter had I swam, but with my bulky equipment, what could I do?

_Finally, the Team Rocket hideout!_ I whispered to myself. It appeared that the hideout was in an underground cave surrounded by deep water. Three guards stood around the hideout entrance, armed with rifles. _Perfect setting for action!_

I took two silent deep breaths before going underwater.__

Silently, I brought myself ashore a distance away from the guards. There was a camera above the entrance looking down upon the guards. I had to move the guards away somehow. Fortunately, I found a pebble under my left foot and grasped it with my mouth, then spat the pebble into the water.

"Who's down there?" one of the guards called out, hearing the plop of the pebble. Sure, he was trying to be an intimidating guard, but I could virtually sense fear coursing through the vessels of that young punk. He was mute for a while, before his fellow Rockets came to query him. "You heard something, Sunny?" one of the other guards, who were a bit older, said.

"Take the lead, Sun!"

"But I'm only a rookie -"

"Shut up and just go, or I'll shut you down," said the elder guard. The adrenalin-charging sound of a cocked rifle followed. _Man, are Rockets so crude_, I thought. Maybe I should give poor Sunny a chance – not all "criminals" are true criminals anyway, a few of them had no choice but to commit such actions. I've seen it before, so I knew what to do.

_Ack__, snap out of all that honourable-ness!_

I heard the thumping of their boots coming for me. It was time to take action. Just before the guards came round the corner, I was already on my Skull Bash technique. In (_my oh-so-wonderful!_) perfect timing, I knocked down all three of the guards, throwing their rifles off. I somersaulted back to my battle stance, ready to fight. The three Rocket guards were quick to recover. "Well Sunny," said the last guard, "get him!"

Sunny staggered to get his fighting stance right. I need not have to wait - I simply grabbed the rookie by his waist and threw him into the water. _Now for the big guys_, I said. The second guard threw a fist at me. I ducked down to evade the attack and knocked him off the ground with my leg. However, I did not manage to block the stomp from the last guard – it hurt very much. I rolled to my side and kicked the guard's shins, as an act of revenge. Howling in pain, the guard staggered back.

"Greenhorn, do you even know how to punch!?" the heartless guard from before muttered. I heard the guard pulling out an object from a pocket in his pants – a knife. I did not need even a few nanoseconds to figure out what he's trying to do. "Come on, you little green demon!" He chanted as he dashed towards me, sharp side of his knife first. I quickly grabbed the stunned guard (still howling) and brought him in front of me. The sound of a knife sliding through the poor guard's body followed. For some reason, I started feeling queasy when it happened – must be my crooked mind again, but I felt sorry for using the newbie as a human shield. Still, it was for my own good.

Sunny was just standing there watching the whole thing, wincing at the death of his team-mate. I lashed at the living guard with my blades, also blocking his slashes at the same time. I would say that he put up a good fight, because he made a clean horizontal scar on my chest with his knife. However, he should have realised that it was the worse thing he could do to my species. With a roar, I lunged low at him and swung my right blade right through his body. Exhausted, I stood to calm myself as I watched the guard drop dead. _Now who's the greenhorn now? _I muttered. Sunny was dumbfounded and did not know what to do. I gave him a very intimidating stare straight at the centres of his two puny eyes. "Waaa! Don't kill me!" he screamed as he dove into the water and swam off like mad towards the tunnel where I entered. Pretty amusing guy, I should say.

However, my wound started to tingle, making me stagger. I had to get on with the mission quickly. Approaching the doors as soon as possible, away from the sights of the camera, and used a key-card I got from the dead guards to unlock the door. Here I was, in the hideout. As I got my communicator ready to contact my Chief, I wondered why the Rockets had no Poke-balls, and why my mind was going nuts. _Oh heck with it! Mission, mission, mission!! Grrh!_

_Well, here I go!_

Almost immediately, my eyes flew wide open. I was on my bed – no! I was on the floor, staring bluntly at a white ceiling. I could not move, my heart was thumping, and my head hurt. I tried to clear my mind to find out what had happened. _The temple, the water, the stomp – Oh my God! My chest!_

I sat up immediately and looked at my chest. Fortunately, there was no wound. _Ehh__!? It's skin! _My arms had five-fingered hands, I had legs with five-toed feet and I was in my pants. _Hey, I was dreaming all the while. _Still, I cringed at the thought of what I was in my dream, but, thank goodness, I was back on the little island of Singapore. There was the same old apartment, the same old window, the same old flats and the same old trees. It was the early sunrise too, _but I was a Scyther? That's way too much for me! Furthermore, he was a spy!?_

Still, I looked at my arms, and then decided to stiffen them up and swing them around just for fun. Then I thought again of being a Scyther, and walked out of the room with only one word to say: cool. Maybe I was stupid enough to bonk my head on my bed's foundations and roll off my bed. I am a clumsy guy anyway – oh well…


End file.
